


The Madman of Sanctuary Hills

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Funny, Inspired By A Mod, Memes, No Dialogue, Shaun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: GiVe mE SHaUn!





	The Madman of Sanctuary Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Holla Atcha' Boy mod for Fallout 4, which allows you to yell “Shaun!” Wherever you go.

Whenever he came around, the settlers locked their doors. Everytime he came around, the gunners and raiders fled to the hills, from the Madman of Sanctuary Hills. “Shaun,” he would yell, “Give me Shaun!” He walked down the cracked streets with Boston, shotgun and bloodied machete in hand and sporting a old Vault 111 jumpsuit. The scavengers cower as they were cornered by the 200 year old man, shotgun and bloodied machete in hand. “Shaun!” was the last thing they heard. One time I heard, someone found the Madman of Sanctuary Hills eating a corpse of a farmer, to which the man swore. Hearing the exclamation, the MoSH questioned “Shaun?” apparently the man was found in a pipe a day later, butchered and carved like a brahmin with “Shaun” carved in his naked chest. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this one because the mod often had me laughing my ass off. I tried to write that into a miniscule semi-horror-but-fails-being-horror-story but of course ended up being pretty bad.


End file.
